My Own Way
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: lightsteelblue none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Singles from My Own Way |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"The Anthem" Released: 22 February 2010 #"Winner" Released: TBA 2010 |} "My Own Way" '''is upcoming third studio album by new zealand recording artist "Darren Ross", The album will be released in 30 April 2010 The lead single "The Anthem" will be released in 22 February 2010. Darren confirmed that "Winner" will serve as album's second single, The release date has not been released yet. Recording and Production December 2009, Darren confirmed that he was writing new material for his new EP and an future album. 2 new songs "Reloaded" and "Ka Bum Ya" were oringally meant to be released in the future album but eventully given to be released for the EP "Welcome To Disco Man 2". January 2010, Darren confirmed that he has returned to the studio and started to record his new album with his producers. He explained this time the album we be loving and will be more peaceful but it's going to be noisyier and edgy and it's now like a new sound for me. He has confirmed he has recorded 3 new songs. February 2010, He announced that the album will be called "My Own Way" because a few songs are very sad and loving so this is why. Darren says "The Album will have 10 or more Tracks to be featured on it", I want the album to be worth more. The album will be having an genre from the "80's to Present Day Music". Darren confirmed that the album will be completed in March 2010. Darren recently stated that "This Album is something you have never heard before". Darren confirmed that there will be an "Standard" edition and an "Deluxe Edition" when the album releases, The standard edition will contain 9 new songs and The "Deluxe Edition", will contain 9 new songs and 2 bonus tracks, Including the "Interludes, Preludes, Outro". Darren has confirmed the album will have 9 full new songs. Darren has announced two album editions "Standard, Deluxe" and wants the album to be big. The Song "The Anthem" which is featured on the album will be featured as an "Extended Album Version Remix" Writing and Background Darren wanted the background of the album to be "80's to Present" Music. Darren explained when he was writing one of the songs for the album it inspired him to be funny to a better way, He says he now writes music that is now funny. The Background of the music is very "Electro-poppy and, and very groovy addictive beats". Darren Wanted To Go Back to his old roots and write cachy and funny material. Music and Style The Style is like "I'm The Man" meets "Disco Freak", and "Beat It Up" all in one song that can make the song addictive and funny, And the Music is an very artistic vibe with lots of "Interludes" and "Preludes" in the start of the song and it's like the 80's again. Artwork The Album's Artwork will be released in March 2010 Darren Will be performing the photo shoot for the album and future singles in the End Of February. Release The Standard Edition will be released on 30 April 2010 with 9 new songs, and The Deluxe Version will be released on May 25, 2010 with 9 new songs and 3 bonus tracks. The label had to delay the Deluxe Version without reason. Promotion Darren will be promoting the album by surporting his tour "The Darren Experience" which is due to begin in March 2010. The Tour will be promoting songs from "This Is The Day" and "Disco Man" and "The Darren Collection" and "My Own Way" Darren explained that this album will have promotion for 1-2 years because My Label "Cronic Records" wants it to be popular and well known. Darren released on February 11, An new iPhone and iPod Touch app called "iDarren" which is free on iTunes and contains info like "News, Photos, Music and more". The App has been download over 10,000 times worldwide. Darren confirmed that the album will have at least "6 Singles" from 2010-2011 to give it enough promotion. Singles *"The Anthem"' "The Anthem" will serve as album's lead single, It is to be released on 22 February 2010 on Digital Download Stores. *'"Winner"' Darren Confirmed it as the second single. No Release-Date has been confirmed yet. Tracklist Tracklisting can possibly change! My Own Way: The Standard Edition My Own Way: The Deluxe Edition Personnel *Darren Ross - Vocals *Michelangelo - Producer, Backing Vocals, Featured Tracks *Nick James - Producer, Editing Release History '''My Own Way: The Standard Edition' My Own Way: The Deluxe Edition